The present invention relates to corrective osteotomy and apparatus for performing the same, and particularly to a method and apparatus for performing an arcuate osteotomy with greater accuracy and with less chance of damage to surrounding tissue.
An arcuate osteotomy is a surgical procedure for severing a bone with a semi-cylindrical saw in such manner that a portion of the bone can be reoriented in direction by pivoting the same with respect to the axis of the cut. In particular, the direction of a tibia can be altered in this manner to straighten the leg of a patient.
Procedures of this type may be performed essentially by sight after a skilled surgeon assesses or measures for the desired correction as well as the size and position of the saw to be employed. The correct positioning of the saw may depend upon the skill of the surgeon, but at best is liable to be non-uniform. Moreover, a slight movement of the saw farther than intended, or in a direction not intended, can cause unnecessary damage to surrounding tissue.